The Diary of Elanor Gamgee
by darkblueballoon
Summary: Little Elanor is Sam's first child who has just started to write a diary. It's Middle Earth through the eyes of a cute little nine year old! Please rr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine! I admit it, alright!

The grammer isn't perfect, I know, but Elanor is only meant to be nine, I was trying to get that accross. So, does anyone like it, or should I spare you all the agony of further chapters now, while I still can? Please r/r. Let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**The Diary of Elanor Gamgee**

Entry One

It's my birthday! Yay! I am now nine years old, and Da has promised to tell me the WHOLE story about him, Mr Frodo, Unka Merry and Unka Pippin, and King Elessar. (My Da is friends with a king!) He's already told me that it is a big, important one. He said that nothing would be the same with out it. Not Hobbiton. Not him and Mama. I can't wait!

I had a party today as well. All my friends came and so did Unka Merry and Unka Pippin. I don't know why I call them 'Unka'. I always have, and as it doesn't seem to bother them too much I probably always will.

I wore my new dress. It was very pretty. White, with shiny yellow and green stuff along the bottom, neck and at the end of the sleeves. Da told me that it was very special and made just for me!

There was lots of laughing, and lots and lots of cake. Mama made them, and she is the best cook in the whole of the wide, wide world, or that's what Da says. They tasted great, didn't last long though. And the adults ate most of them. I didn't notice until I got hungry while Da was thanking the parents for letting my friends come and play.

Oh, well. Mama says it's time for bed. I'm not tired but she might get a little cross if she opens the door and finds me writing. It's happened before, once, twice, or maybe a hundred times.

And another thing, Mama and Da gave me this book as a present, so I could write everything in it. Well, tomorrow Da said that we 9me and him) are going back to Unka Pippin's house with him. It'll be great!

Bye, bye Diary. Sleep tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine. Excpet the plot.

Thank you for your reviews. As you can now see, it is NOT a one shot. I hope you like the second part. Something interesting will happen soon I promise you.

**

* * *

**

**Entry Two**

I just got back from Unka Pippin's. His house it huge! Lots of things to see. I didn't tell Da, but I got lost once, twice, three times…. I lost count. I wish Unka Pippin was my real uncle. I really, really, really like him. He's so funny. He always makes laugh and sings us funny songs that he heard when he was our age.

One of the young Tooks there, Daisy I think her name was, pulled my hair. But I didn't cry. Da told me not to. That she was spiteful and nasty. Da was right. She is nasty and spiteful. Da is always right.

He told me to go and play in one of the big rooms in the house. He said that he had to talk to Unka Pippin about something special. But I didn't go and play. I was a naughty girl. A very naughty little girl, I was. I stayed a listened. Da said something about the King an Elf and a Dwarf but everything else I didn't understand. I didn't ask him. He would be angry that I listened. But I couldn't help it. I just had to do it.

At tea time, Unka Merry turned up. Da, Unka Pippin and Unka Merry sang, one of Unka Pippin's cousins played some music and we had a little sing and dance after we finished tea. The food was nice, but not as good as Mama's. Hers is the best ever.

When it got dark, we all sat in front of the fire and told stories. I tried, honest I did, but Da's, Unka Merry's and Unka Pippin's were always, always so much better than mine. Da said that they all happened, that Merry and Pippin, as he calls them, really did fight in a big battle, bigger than anything I could ever imagine. I know that they did lots of things that most Hobbits don't 'But that must be a fib!' I told them. But that said it was all true and that Da was a real hero!

I fell asleep listening to their stories and had a great dream full of Elves and Men and sing and laughing and dancing. And in the middle of it all was a talking tree. A very big talking tree who was a friend of Unka Merry and Unka Pippin.

The next morning I asked lots and lots of questions and they answered them all. I wish that I had seen Da riding back to the Shire. He must have looked very…different. I bet Frodo and Rose won't believe it at all. They say that the Shire is the Shire and the world is just the same inside as out. Or that's what the mean anyway. But they are wrong. But Da never tells them off for it. It's not fair. He always tells me off when I say he is wrong.

When we got back home I found a pretty flower in the garden and gave it to Mama as a present. She smiled and said she liked it. I think I grinned, I can't really remember now. She made my hair look all pretty for me and let me wear my new dress. I think I look very nice in it, but Frodo said I look ugly. My brother can be so nasty sometimes. Rose asked Mama if she could have a dress just the same as mine.

Oh well, time for supper and I amhungry.I must go. Bye, I'll tell you more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry Three**

Another day, another story for me to tell you! I can hardly believe it. At first I thought I was dreaming as Mama and Da say I do sometimes when I'm a little bit tired, but then the dream person picked me up and sat me on his lap. Da spoke to him, calling him 'Strider' and I know I stared at him and the dream person was really there! Mama had taken the others to see her family at their house, so it was only me, Da and Strider.

I think they were talking about old Frodo who I haven't seen since I was very little, says Da. It sounded like they were telling each other fairy tales and bed-time stories, but I kept on hearing Unka Pippin and Unka Merry's names, and Da's and Frodo's too, so it can't have been stories.

I also remember that I asked him some questions too, mostly about Lady Arwen and Lady Eowyn, two ladies whose names I heard over and over again.

King Elessar, or Strider as Da still says he thinks of him, smiled and told me everything, or at least I think he did. I hope I get to meet them someday, they both sound so nice and I want to know if they're as pretty as everyone says they are. I can't imagine anyone being that pretty. Not even Lily who lives down the road is that pretty!

I'm not sure if I asked him about it or not, but Strider, or King Elessar, said that one day I can go to his house and see them, or Lady Arwen at least! I think I screamed at that because Da put his hands over his ears and laughed lots, and Strider sat all hunched up and had a happy smile on his face. I do know that I asked him when I could go, and he said that I could go whenever Da would take me! I jumped around a bit after that, too pleased to sit still any more.

I danced around the sitting room while Da and the King talked about serious, boring things and then went out into the garden. I picked some flowers – our prettiest – and said that the King should give them to Lady Arwen as a late birthday present. He started to laugh and smile again, and so did Da. The King wrapped them in a piece of beautiful cloth 'to keep them safe' and promised that he would give them to her.

When it started to get dark, Da told me to go to bed because I would need lots and lots of energy in the morning. I asked him why, but he and the King just looked at each other, smiled and then told me to go to bed again.

I don't know what they're telling me, but I think it will be exciting. Maybe that's why Mama and Frodo and Rose all went to stay with her part of the family.

I better go, I can hear Da coming to tuck me in and I don't want him to find out I've been writing when I shouldn't be.

Don't worry, though, I tell you everything tomorrow when I find out what's going to happen.

Night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Much to my disappointment, I do NOT own the LotR characters... by I do have fun writing about them. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Chapter Five is finally here, and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story for me... Would you mind telling what you think of this lil' chapter too? And any one else who reads it? Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Entry Four**

I am so sorry I haven't written to you in a long time. But so much has happened. I am now going to see-. No I won't tell. I'll let it be a surprise. You'll love it! I promise you. I'm grinning now. I can't to tell you what happened.

I woke up the next morning with Da in my room, putting some of my things in a bag. He was sneaking around, and he looked so funny! I couldn't stop myself from laughing, he looked so silly. He was even tiptoeing! The silly old hobbit.

"Oh sorry," I think he said after I made him jump. "I'll just leave to you to get dressed. We have to leave soon." He said as he left the room. He had a really smug grin, and I wanted to know what was going to happen. But I knew he wouldn't tell me. Da can be stubborn when he wants to be. It's really, really annoying.

When I go into the kitchen I don't notice Strider sitting hunched in the corner until I had finished eating my breakfast. He called a hello to Da when he came in the room, and I almost jumped off my stool. I didn't know he was still there, and I think blushed when they started to laugh at me. Adults can be so nasty sometimes.

But anyway…

Da made get ready for a trip, but he still didn't tell me where we were going. The only thing he told me was that it would be a long, long way, and that he had been there before. He said I'd like it. No matter how many times I stamped my feet he wouldn't tell me. Not even when I pretended to cry. I told you, didn't I? Da is stubborn, and nasty. He normally tells me everything. It's not fair.

Da told me that King Strider had brought a cart with him, and that we were going to take him for a trip in it, so that he could really see the Shire. I don't know why he said it. Everyone who knows anything knows that the King knows our little bit of the world. But I didn't argue. I liked going out on journeys, 'specially if someone interesting was coming too.

I sat up front with Da and Strider, and I felt like I was on top of the world, I was so high. The horses were huge, but they were nice. They even dropped their heads so I could pat their noses that felt really soft. Strider wouldn't tell me what they were called, so I decided they were Honey and Strawberry because I like them almost as much as I like strawberries and honey. But not together. They taste nasty together. I know, because I tried it once.

Where was I? Oh, right. Yes.

So, I was sat in the cart, upfront, feeling happier than happy. Da steered the cart out of Hobbiton and out into the prettiful countryside. All the while Da and Strider were talking over my head (I was sitting between them) and after a little while I started to listen. But I hummed too, so that they wouldn't think I was listening. Sneaky, aren't I? But I didn't understand what they were talking about. It was all place names and distances and people. I did hear something about Bree though, and some inn or other. But that was it. The rest was all gibberish. So I just sat and enjoyed the journey.

AND I will be able to tell Daisy that I know the King! Ha! That'll show her. She's always nasty to me. Always. I hate her. She's so spiteful and mean. No one likes her.

"Da, Strider." I say looking from one to the other. I have to really look up to Strider's face, but I do see him smile down at me, and I grin back.

"Where are we going?" I ask. I've done it a million times before, but I have to ask again. We're an awful long way from now, and it's starting to get hot.

They sat in silence, looking at each other over the top of my head for a few minutes and then I saw Da nod.

"Put the little thing out of her misery, Strider." Da said. 2I'll make sure she stays sitting down when you've told her.

"You and your Da are going to come home with me. To Minas Tirrith. Unless you have changed you mind about seeing Lady Arwen." He looked down at me, smiling at my shocked face.

"We… We…" I couldn't say anything. I just sat there feeling a warm bubbly feeling filling me. They were taking em to see the Lady! They were! They were!

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" I kept on saying over and over again. I hugged Da and then Strider. Well, half hugged really. My arms were too short to reach all the way around. Da and Strider laughed, but it didn't feel like a nasty laugh this time.

I managed to stay sitting down, but I did sit there singing "Happy, happy, happy…" Over and over again.

So there you are. I've told you. I'm going to see Lady Arwen with Da! Can you believe it! Yay, yay and yay! I'm happy… I'm happy…. Happy, happy, happy….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters created in LOTR.

Well, it's finally been updated. It took a while, didn't it? Well here is the fifth installment, hope you people like it.

**Entry Five**

Hello again! I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope you did because I have got so much to tell you. It's amazing. It's… it's… I can't find the words.

But, I have to try and tell you anyway. I'll burst if I don't.

We travelled for days and days and days. I lost count of how many. I saw lots of interesting people as well.

We stopped at a place called Bree. There were lots of big people there, like Strider. Only some of them weren't so nice. They said nasty things and laughed at Da and me. I won't tell you what they said it's too nasty. They laughed even more when I started to cry. I cried for ages. I only stopped when Da gave me a cuddle and Strider told me funny stories, at least I think they were stories.

But that wasn't all. No, no. It's gets better, I promise. I'm not fibbing either.

We stayed at Rivendell! I remember Da telling us all stories about Rivendell when I was little. He said it was a beautiful place, full of amazing things like Elves and waterfalls and music. He was right, only he looked sad. Something about some of the people leaving. I didn't really understand what he was talking about, but for some reason it made me feel sad as well.

On the first night (we stayed there a week), I fell asleep really early. I guess I was tired from all the travelling. For the first time since I can remember, I was allowed my own room. There was no annoying little sister who talked in her sleep. There was no brother to bang on the walls just to wake me up. It was great!

The second Da let me stay up late and listen to some of the music. It was so pretty it made me shiver. That's never happened before. And when some of the people sang I wanted them to carry on forever and ever. I remember that when they sang a sad song I wanted to cry and when it was a happy one I wanted to laugh and smile, even though I don't know any of the words they were singing.

That's what I did most of the time. Looking at interesting things during the day, listening to music after tea and sleeping in the warmest, comfiest bed that was ever made.

On the last day one of the Elves, a nice lady whose name I can't spell taught me some Elvish words. I can't spell them either because she just taught me how to say them. I can say, 'hello', 'good bye', 'good luck' and lots of other nice things. She also told me that Da had been telling the truth about my name. It is a very pretty flower. She didn't show me what it looked like, but she did say that it was the perfect name for me.

Does that mean I'm pretty, too? I'm not sure if I want to be pretty. I heard someone say once that when your pretty all people see is your face, they don't see as smart or funny. I'd rather be smart and funny than be pretty. I think. Unless people would like me more if I was pretty.

But I'll stop writing now. It's late and we have to leave tomorrow and I was to get up really early so I can see the sunrise. The sky's so pretty when it's all different colours like pink and orange. I wish Mama could see it.

Night, night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR. There.

Thanks for your reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to update and that this chapter is probably the worst so far. The next one will be better and coming up soon, if not today.**

* * *

**

**Entry Six**

I miss Rivendell. I am meant to be trying to get back to sleep. But I can't. There is no music for lullabies and Da keeps falling asleep in the middle of his bedtime stories. So I am writing to you instead. And let me tell you, it is really, really, hard to write with a fire for a light.

It is two whole days since we left Rivendell. On the first it rained. And rained. And rained. I didn't see the sun once. I spent the day hiding under a blanket trying not to get too wet. It didn't work though. My boots still aren't dry and they make my feet cold. Strider and Da both said I'd get used to it after a little while, but I can't. Whenever we stop to let the horse rest and get to walk around I make this annoying squelching noise. Tomorrow I won't wear my boots. Not even if Da tells me too. I don't want to squelch any more it makes me look silly.

On the first night we slept in a tent made of blankets. It was still raining, but not all the time. It would stop and then start again, worse than it was before. Once the knots tying the blanket to the tree came undone and the soaking wet blanket landed right on Da's head!

Strider smiled, then I laughed. Da smiled, winked at us then threw the blanket over _my_ head! It took me ages to get it off because I wouldn't let either of the adults near me. They would just do it again, I knew they would. I don't trust adults sometimes, they don't think right.

After that it took everyone a long time to get to sleep again.

The next day it was sunny again. Everything got dry really fast. By the end of the day my boots were dry enough for me to wear without squelching. But they do feel a bit weird now, though.

When we stopped for lunch, Da juggled some apples but after a while he dropped one on his foot and started to hop about like a funny person. I started to laugh and couldn't stop. I really couldn't. I laughed until I ran out of tears and my sides hurt. It wasn't very nice.

We travelled a long way that day. That's what Strider said. It was still a long, long, long way to his house and my chance to see Lady Arwen and Lady Eowyn. Da and Strider told a bit about them as we ate our supper. They both did brave things but in different ways, that's what Da said. And they are both really pretty. I think I've told you that before though. They're both very, very important. Lady Arwen is a Queen, but I didn't really understand about Lady Eowyn, it was too confusing. But I still want to meet her. I want to know if Unka Merry really knew her, or if he is just telling tales.

Oh, well. I'm starting to get tired now. I'm sorry I didn't have anything very interesting to tell you today, but we are only travelling and don't do very much. I'll leave it a little while until I write again, that way I know I will have something good to tell you about.

Bye, bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR.

This is the next chapter, strangely enough. Hope you people like it... Please read and review.**

* * *

**

**Entry Seven**

Hello again. It's been ages since I last wrote to you, months I think. Longer than I thought it would be. I am really sorry about that. Honest. But I can keep my promise; I've got lots of amazing things to tell you.

I'm not sure how long it took, but we went to a place called Rohan. Have you heard of it? Lady Eowyn's brother is King here, and a lot of people seem to like him. And I got to meet him! Ha, Lily! He seemed nice, but he was kind of scary too. Not like Strider.

The big, tall horses scared me too. From a long way away they look really pretty and nice. But when you are standing next to them and they are so tall, they don't seem so nice anymore. I'm scared that one might squash me by accident, but everyone kept on telling me they won't and that they're nice really. One of the men who looks after some of them even said that some were smarter than people! I bet they're smarter than Lily.

We stayed there a week, I think. Then we started off again, and it took us ages to reach Minas Tirith. I didn't know what it was going to be like and I remember feeling so excited the night that Da said would be the last we would sleeping outdoors.

When we got there and went through the gates into the city I just stared with my mouth until Da touched my chin and I closed it again. There were so many people! And they were all so tall, even most of the children were taller than me. I've felt so small, not even when I've stood next to Mama at parties.

The people who were there knew who Strider was right away, and even who Da was after a little while. It was all right, but all the noise hurt my ears. When Da saw me with my hands over them he smiled, chuckled and patted my head. I'm not quite sure what that meant. He was either laughing at me, or her knew how much the noise hurt.

We kept on going up and up through the city. There were these doors you have to go through to get to the next level. Weird, but the people there seemed to know what it was all about, and Da said he would explain why it was like that later sometime. I don't mind if he does or not, it would probably be very boring if he did explain it.

Strider steered the cart to a stable right near the top of the city, where Da said all of the important people live in the city. I guess that we are important too. I like that idea.

But after that Strider said he had to leave because he had things to do. That's what Da said anyway. And he is King, so he must have lots of important things to do.

Just then, I remember yawning. Not one of those little ones, but one of those big ones that last for ages that you get when you're really, really tired but haven't realised it yet. Yeah, one of those yawns.

Da took my hand, and walked me into one of the big stone buildings, which had guards with fancy helmets standing at the doors. They nodded at Da as he walked past, and he sort of puffed his chest out, somehow managing not to look silly as he did it. He took me through loads and loads of really long corridors until we a part of the building that had loads of doors along the corridor. He opened one of the doors. The sixth one on the left, I think. Inside was a huge bedroom, with big windows, a big comfy looking bed and a small desk with a chair behind it. Someone had already brought our things to the room, and I remember wondering how Da knew which room to go to.

"You get to sleep in here, Elanor," Da said. "'I'll be sleeping in the one opposite, so just come and find me if you want something."

My own room! Again! Yay! I took another look around. It was really sunny, and there were these filmy curtains over the windows that blew backwards and forwards on the breeze that was coming through the windows. The air smelt funny, but in a nice way.

I ran over to the bed and climbed up onto it. I bounced a few times until I saw Da frowning. Then I laid down, which made me feel really tired. I closed my eyes.

"Strider said that we can have breakfast with him and Lady Arwen, tomorrow." He said as he put the covers over me.

I smiled. I was going to see her at last! Then I snuggled up further. The bed was warm and comfy, but not as comfy as the ones in Rivendell.

I'll tell you what happens next later, bye-bye!


End file.
